


The Exponent Of Breath

by infinitelyalz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lots of Smiling, very light M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitelyalz/pseuds/infinitelyalz
Summary: Three times in their long relationship that Fitz makes Jemma gasp.





	The Exponent Of Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Expanded from a four sentence ficlet I posted in early season 4 on tumblr. Contains lots of FitzSimmons smiling because canon is rough on these two. This does not reference any of those rough canon bits, so can be read as AU to season 5, or as season 6 spec.

_“Love is anterior to life, posterior to death, initial of creation, and the exponent of breath.” -_ Emily Dickinson

* * *

 

Jemma leaned over his shoulder, intently watching the monitor as their latest simulation reached the final stage. Trial number 7 now, and none of the previous had made it past this point.

She gasped as the bold green “Test Successful” lit up the screen, and Fitz turned pink at that joyful sound coming from his lab partner and new friend.

They’d solved this problem together. Two minds had never been more in sync than theirs as they poured over their notes from the previous trial failures and spoke over and under each other working out a proposed solution.

“We make quite the team,” Jemma smiled, and all Fitz could do was smile back.

Going to the Academy was turning out to be the best decision he’d ever made.

* * *

 

“Oh, _Fitz_!” Jemma gasped, head thrown back against the pillow as she shook apart beneath him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck at the sound, right hand clenching tighter against her hip as he shuddered between her thighs. He was undone.

Heavy pants filled the room as they caught their breath. Ten years of the best partnership and friendship he’d ever known, and now they were here, with Jemma gently if dazedly running her fingers through his hair as they came back down. It was a surreal thing to be here, with _her_ , in this way.

With a soft stroke of her hip, he pulled away, rolling them to their sides to face one another.

They wore matching lovestruck satisfied grins, and no words were needed as they pressed their smiles against each other’s.

* * *

As he dropped to one knee before her and asked a question over a decade in the making, he couldn’t help but think of it. That little throwaway comment from what seemed like so long ago during their experiments with the quantum power cells.

_Cue Jemma gasping_.

And he was rewarded with that familiar sound as she fell to her knees in front of him with tears in her eyes and a yes on her lips.


End file.
